This invention relates to a wheel supporter and shaft for a golf cart, particularly to one having a simple structure for easy assembly and collapsing.
Conventional gold carts are generally made collapsible, with a wheel supporter and a shaft capable to be collapsed and assembled by user so as to be easily carried or stored in a car trunk after collapsed.
A number of conventional wheel supporters and shafts are known as described below.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,175 has a complicated structure to manufacture and a limited direction in assembly, very inconvenient to use.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,385 has a stop plate 221 of an upper cover 22 to insert in the groove 121 of a wheel shaft 1, liable to loosen because of a point engagement with no tight effect.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,543 uses male and female threads to screw together for fixing, not only troublesome in assembly and disassembly, but the male and the female threads are prone to loosen owing to vibration in running of the wheels.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,054 has a lever 8 pivotally connected to the bottom end of a leg 6, which has a stop rod section 81 and a retainer rod section 82 respectively engaging a recessed bottom hole 711 and a bottom retaining groove 722. Its disadvantages are that (1) limited direction in assembling and the wheel shaft inserting in the locating hole 612 only in one direction make up inconvenience and trouble in assembly and disassembly, and that (2) the power direction of pulling the wheel outward are the same as the loosening direction of the lever 8, resulting in no self-locking function to let the retainer rod section 82 of the lever 8 loosen owing to rotation of the wheel 5.